Love and Time
by Jania
Summary: A young women has a chance to change one of the worlds greatest stories. What will she do?(Read and find out!)PG-13 for situations and some swear words. Please R/R i LOVE IT
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Jeklly (Wish I did!) or his friends. They belong to belong to Robert Louis Stevenson. Jacqueline is mine though (she is based a little on me Ally, but this isn't a Mary Sue, I swear!) 

A/N: I am so stressed out from finals so I thought I'd try a little therapy. I am working on a show next fall, so it may be weeks before this gets finished. If you want to flame me, go ahead but I won't listen so there. If you don't like Time travel stories don't read them! Enjoy! 

****

Love and Time

__

May 16th, 1823

Dear Henry, You always wanted the truth from me, and here it is. Within the pages of this book is my story. However, strange or wonderful it may seem, it is all-true. I want you to understand me as I have tried to understand you. I am no longer the women you met. You have changed me for the better and for that I am glad. But I could not remain with you forever. Things between us just were too much. I want you to remember the best of me. I hope that when you read this book you will think of me. I am and will always be yours. 

Love,

Jacqueline

Dr. Henry Jekll put down the letter and sighed, nothing made any sense anymore. "Why did she leave?" He sighed again. There just seemed to be more questions than answers. The handsome doctor just couldn't not understand why she would leave him and for what reason. Then, he thought looking down at the book in his lap; there was the book. What secrets did it hold? For so longer he had been asking her for the truth and now here it was. But then again maybe he should leave well enough alone. "What the hell are you thinking?" "She knew about Hyde and she trusted you, and know she is trusting you with her story." 

Henry picked up the book and was about to open the cover when a knock came on the door. "It's open John come in!" He called. A few moments later his best friend John Utterson entered the room. "How in the devil did you know it was me." For a while there was no answer. "Henry are you all right?" He asked. "She's gone." John was puzzled. "Who do you mean?" Henry turned to look at him. "Jacqueline, I came down this morning and she was gone." "What!" "All she left was this note and a book." Henry handed the letter to his friend and watched him as he read it. When he was finished John looked up and asked, " Are you going to read it?" " I was about to when you came in." John looked surprised for a moment "Is that all, your not going to go after her." "Why should I, she doesn't want to be found." John looked at the small leather book in Henry's lap. "I still don't understand, we were about to be married." John shook his head; "She had everything why throw it all away." 

Henry nodded, "I'm hoping the book will tell me." John smiled, "Then I will leave you to it my friend." Henry listened to his friends footsteps fade away and looked at the book "Well little thing lets see what you have to say. And he opened the cover. 

A/N Well what did you think? Should I keep going or stop flat. I love feedback should please read and review. 


	2. The Beginning

A/N: I'm back.  Never thought I'd come back to this one did you.  Well when I read the two newest reviews I felt bad so I thought I would continue this one.  I hope all you nice people like this.  And I warn you again if you don't like time travel stories please don't read.  And Review I really like it  Also reformatted this one because it was a little hard to read

Disclaimer:  Not mine don't sue

Another Note: Italic's are Jacqueline's handwriting and Henry's thought's are in ::

**Chapter Two:  The Beginning**

My name is Jacqueline King.  If you are reading this dear Henry, then I have left you for reasons you will soon understand. Within these pages is the truth you have begged me for.   To begin, I am not from the 1800's.  I do not even belong here.  I lied about who I was in order to save myself.  

_            My actual birth year was June 16th 1980.  I am a time traveler from the year 2002.  As difficult as this must be for you to understand it is the truth. In my time you do not even exist.  Your story comes from an author's mind.  I do not know why I was sent back, but I chose to believe it was because you needed me.  _

_            My story begins on a bright fall day in mid November.  I was a college student heading to class without a care in the world.  Well that wasn't really true I had a lot on my mind.  I had just broken up with Peter my boyfriend and I was worried that I had made the wrong choice.   I was not looking where I was going and bumped into an old lady shuffling a long in front of me.  " I'm so sorry," I said with a smile.  She turned around and returned the smile.  "That is all right young one."  She frowned suddenly looking right into my eyes  "You are sad at heart, I see, and because you were kind to me I will give you a gift."  I stared at her puzzled as she leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I shall gift you with love and the chance to save a life. "  And with that she shuffled on.  I did not have time to ponder her words, because I was late for class.  As I dodged cars and ran all thought's of the strange old lady fled my mind.  _

_            Every time I think back on that day I wish I could have warned myself.  Still we cannot change what is past.  I continued running never even seeing the black hole right in front of me.  It devoured me and left nothing for my own time to remember me by.  _

_            I didn't scream as I fell, because I think I was too surprised to.   I landed hard right in some sort of street.   I didn't have time to look around me, because a horse and carriage was coming towards me. _

            Henry slammed the book shut not wanting to read anymore.  He just couldn't fathom what Jacqueline had just told him.  A time traveler it just could not be.  Then again why would she lie?  It caused him great pain to think of her all alone then.  Not knowing anyone, not understanding what had just happened to her.  He sighed and reopened the book.  He wanted to understand this women, who he had let get away.  

Well did you like it? Hate it? Review and let me Know I live for it


	3. The Meeting

A/N This is so great I haven't written this much in at least a year.  And I have my reviewer Shadowcat832 to thank for it.  ::Gives Shadowcat a hug and a kiss:: Wait till you see who the old lady is sweetie your going to love it!! Just a couple of other things

This fic is an AU of the musical, there is no Emma or her father because I can't make them fit.  Simon Stride runs the Board of Governor's, but Lucy Harris still is in here.  Also I have the concept version of the musical so the song Lucy sings in the Red Rat when she first meets Henry is different and his father is dead before this fic starts, but the reason why Henry does the experiment is still the same.  Enjoy!! 

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Please Read and Review I really like it when you guys do!!

Chapter Two

**The Meeting**

            With the horse's feet just inches away from my face I did the only sensible thing I could, I rolled right into the gutter.  I shuddered at the feel of the garbage and quickly started to get up.  My foot hit a slippery patch of muck and I went face first into the gutter again.  Just when I thought it could not get any worse I heard the unmistakable sound of male laughter.   Four young men stood above me grinning like tomcats, dressed in Victorian style clothing.   "Look at the little strumpet with his face all dirty," said one            Another called out, "Enjoying our dinner sweetling." I stood and faced my tormenters burning with anger.   Before I could tell them off, however, some one else came to my rescue.  A tall blond man with green eyes strode up to the group.            "What is going on here," he asked.              "Just having a bit of fun with the street rat sir," one of them said.     " It does not appear like he is having fun," returned my rescuer pointing at me.  "Be off with all of you before I find a bobby and report this."  With a little grumbling and a few dirty looks thrown at me my tormenters departed.  

            With his good deed performed I figured the man would go on his way.  But to my surprise he turned to look me over.      "Are you hurt," he asked.  I shook my head no but I didn't think that he believed me.  "That horse just missed you and you might have hit your head in that second fall."    I opened my mouth to tell him, in words this time that I was fine but he grabbed me by the arm.              "I have a friend who is a doctor and he can look you over."  I was puzzled by his rather forceful insistent that I see a doctor, and told him so.        "I'm fine really, expect I don't know what date it is today, or who you are."  Now it was his turn to look puzzled.              "You really must have hit your head young man if you cannot remember the date."   I was shocked when he called me a man, but then again I was wearing what he would consider male clothing with my dirty jeans, sweater and really short hair.  I took it in stride though and repeated my questions.        

            He sighed as if he was just humoring an addlebrained young person, and said,             "The date today is May 17th the year of our Lord 1822."  If I could have I would have fainted right back into the gutter, but I forced myself to listen to what my companion was saying.              "And as for my name I am John Utterson lawyer and dear friend of Dr. Henry Jekyll the man we are going to see."  I did faint then hoping that Mr. Utterson caught me before my head hit the garbage.  

\


End file.
